InuYasha Goes Girly
by Rukuri
Summary: Kagome makes a proposition for Inuyasha, but at a price. Oneshot. OOCness. Please read and review. -UPDATED-


**Title: **Inuyasha Goes Girly

**Summary: **Kagome has a proposition for Inuyasha, which leads to unusual circumstances. OOC alert!

**My brother helped me with this and this dialogue was taken from a TV show. See if you can guess.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, nor the TV show from which the content was 'borrowed' from.

**~x~x~x~x~**

The day was calm; bright and beautiful. Everyone was in a good mood – supposedly. Inuyasha had just finished off the last cups of ramen, and was currently tossing the empty container up and down with a somewhat forlorn look on his facade. It didn't disappear when Kagome came waltzing up to him, grinning with an equally suspicious looking Sango in tow.

"Inuyasha!"

He offered no reply, only a small, incoherent grunt.

Kagome took that as Inuyasha's own little way of saying 'continue'.

"We have decided..." she paused for dramatics, but continuous lack of response from the hanyou cut that short. "To set you free from your rosary!" Kagome clapped her hands together, while Sango nodded, as if in understanding.

That got Inuyasha's attention. His ears twitched, and his gaze snapped towards the miko.

"R...really!?" His dumbfounded was priceless, and Kagome had found it too difficult to muffle the laughter dangerously close from escaping her lips. She turned, tugging Sango's sleeve as an indication for the taijiya to take over.

"Ah...yes." She paused, somewhat uncertain, however Kagome's persistent tugging-of-sleeve made her sigh, before offering a small smile, "All you've got to do is say..." Inuyasha's anticipation was overwhelming, "'_I'm a pretty girl.'"_

Kagome let out a sudden snort at Inuyasha's shocked expression. She could see the inner battle in the dog-demon's amber eyes; a battle between his pride of as the alpha male (supposedly), and being freed from the cursed beads that weighed him down.

He sighed. Though he very much enjoyed being in control, as was natural, it was also embarrassing to eat dirt in front of his enemies. Inuyasha relented towards the latter.

"I'm...I'm a pretty girl..." His voice was soft, and could barely be heard. However, he hoped it would be enough. It seemed, though, that today was not his day.

"I don't think he meant it," Kagome whispered in the taijiya's ear, loud enough for the victim to hear. Sango thought back on the plan, before nodding. She turned towards the hanyou, who had flattened his ears against his head in response at the glint in her eyes.

"Are you a _pretty _girl?" Sango asked mischievously. Clearly, there was a right answer, and Inuyasha had come to far to turn back. He could almost taste the sweet freedom in between the salty tangs of ramen.

"Oh yes!" Perhaps enthusiasm would earn him extra points? "I'm _very _pretty. I can talk for hours about nothing, and everything that doesn't matter. Let's comb my hair and paint my toes!"

The hanyou was getting right into it now, as could clearly be seen by his growing excitement and feverish responses, "Oh, and little girls love to skip! Skippity-skip, skip." Inuyasha said, fluttering his eyelashes, skipping on the spot.

'Was that his idea of _seductive?' _Kagome thought incredously, before muttering, "Alright Inuyasha, that's enough." While said half demon's anticipation was palpable, so was the miko's fear of the male's well-being and mental health.

"Oh! And I know the latest fashions and trends! Skippity-skip, skip!"

"_Okay. _That's more than enough, now. We were...just kidding." Sango was clearly more disturbed than Kagome, having never come across a demon as incredulously ridiculous as Inuyasha. Her eyes were wide open, and she took a step back as Inuyasha skipped closer.

"Let's file my nails and pierce my ears!" Inuyasha ranted, uninterested in the disturbance he was causing. Nor was he too bothered by his masculinity floating away either.

"Sango, lets just leave him…" Kagome mumbled, edging further away with Sango's sleeve still clutched in her hand. Once they were beyond the reach of a dazed Inuyasha, Kagome pushed Sango and ran. Sango merely stared at the fleeing girl, before a distant voice reached her ears.

"Flowers! Skirts!"

"Kagome! _Wait!_"

Inuyasha failed to note the absence of the two females, and continued his babbles of 'pink' and 'butterflies', and 'pink butterflies'.

Unbeknowest to him, Naraku had been planning a sneak attack on him. However, the man in his spider form, had fortunately failed to overhear Inuyasha's latest obsessions. Naraku was solely interested in Tessaiga, eyes glued on the scabbard that the skipping half demon held.

He saw that Inuyasha was concentrating on something else '_This is my chance!' _A spindly appendage reached out for the sword, slowly, carefully...

"**Skippity-skip, skip!**" InuYasha sang boisterously, causing Naraku to lose his balance and trip as he skipped away daintily on his bare feet.

"Gah!" Naraku grumbled, trying to dust himself off before chasing Inuyasha, reaching out again for the evasive hanyou.

"Skippity-skip, skip!" Once again, the spider's plan had been foiled.

"Argh!" Naraku cursed, expletives pouring from his mouth before colliding his palm to his face. "Oh, I can't be bothered now!" In a flash, he transformed back into his human form and ran up to Inuyasha grabbing Tessaiga as he rushed past. Unfortunately, he didn't have the time to kick him, but power was his and he would get his revenge.

"Ha, ha, ha!" Laughed Naraku, his face gleaming with babyish joy, "Eternal power shall be mine!" He left a somewhat confused Inuyasha behind, "_Hey, it's not nice to steal from little girls!"_

He ran back to his lair and closed the door behind him. Naraku leaned his back against the stone closure, breathing heavily, "I did it! I'm super-bad!" Naraku started to cackle, "What shall I do first? Kill someone? Destroy a few villages?" The options were endless, and he had eternity to –

"Bravo, Mister Naraku, bravo…" A soft voice echoed through the cold cavarn, and Naraku whirled around, hugging the sword tightly in his grasp. An intruder...how did he get in!? More importantly, where had that chair come from?

The chair swung around slowly, dramatically, only to reveal...

Sesshoumaru.

"What are you doing here?" Naraku said, lip quivering with strange worry. The man's aura exuded calmness, but it was always before the storm appeared.

"That doesn't matter. What really matters is that _that_ doesn't belong to you… and I'm going to have to take it back."

"No! You can't have it! It's mine! I earned it!" Naraku screeched, sweat breaking from his forehead, "You can't just steal it from me!" He started swinging the sword around wildly with attempts to dispel the demon in his home.

"Oh really now…" Sesshoumaru whispered, picking up a walnut from a bowl beside him with his index finger and thumb, "Put that thing down before you poke your eye out." His gaze was unrelenting as he crushed the walnut, letting the remains sprinkle down on the ground.

Naraku looked at the destroyed walnut, before smiling. "You think you can beat me with _that_?" His courage was noteworthy, but even if his brave words indicated no fear, the amount of liquid dripping down his cheek and brow said otherwise. "I have ultimate power!"

"Don't be foolish. You stole that from Inuyasha, and_ I'm_ the only one that can steal from him. So, if you steal from InuYysha…you steal from _me._" He got another walnut, crushing and grinding it into a powdery substance.

"What are you going to do about it?" Naraku whispered, the threat converting into a question of fear. Did he really want to know?

"I'm going to have to hurt you," Sesshoumaru said, skipping not even a beat. Naraku was pierced with an icy glare from stone-cold eyes, "Give that back, or else…" The threat hung in the air, filled to the brim with promise of hurt and pain.

"Just you try." Naraku challenged, teeth gnashing in fury.

Sesshoumaru's fingertips glowed bright green, and he smirked, "Gladly."

"Alright, alright! I'll give it back!" Naraku threw Tessaiga at Sesshoumaru's feet "What are you that you can even make ME tremble in fear!?" He knew who Sesshoumaru was; but indeed, there was something odd about the demon's smirk. No demon could make obey his orders, yet this...magenta-eyelid-colored demon could!?

Sesshoumaru's eyes grew wide, as he flipped his hair as Inuyasha had done. Remembering those words his foolish brother had said with much pride, he felt that his manliness would be assured. "I'm just a pretty...little...girl...!"

"**AHHHHH!**" Naraku screamed in horror. It was too much! The implications that he had been beat by a girl...and the fact that he had always thought that _Sesshoumaru _was a man... horrible! He threw his arms up, fleeing as he screamed, "Mommy!" Clearly, he did not remember he had no mother.

Sesshoumaru looked confused as he watched the retreating back of the disturbed hanyou. Though he was pleased with Naraku's action of fear, the reaction was of much concern. Was it something he said?

Could he use this to his advantage?

In the distance, Inuyasha could be heard singing,

"_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard --"_

**;; T he End ;;**


End file.
